Jax and Jia
by Sammy1985
Summary: John is Jaxs father, Clay has a daughter called jia, Gemma is angry. Incest but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

I've been alone my entire life, there's never been anyone that's really cared. People look at me and instantly see that somethings off, a hollowness that puts their nerves on edge. They do not see a broken bird that can be heeled but just a broken individual that cannot be rescued or fixed. It's no big deal but alone is the only place that feels comfortable. Some people would consider it sad but a truly broken individual has no other recourse.

I grew up in a group home just outside Clearmount North Carolina. Its wasn't a huge orphanage, there were less then twenty children. One of the few government places that wasn't overcrowded. Let's face it if you'd ever been to this fine establishment, it would be the only saving grace. The den mother (hitler in a dress) was a cruel woman and a bit of a harpy. She hated children and me especially. It would take a further five years and an attempt on my life to learn the whole truth. For the time being I just assumed that I was lacking in some basic way.

At eighteen I was turned out with three hundred dollars to my name and not a friend in the world. I rented a crappy apartment in a even crappier part of town. The only job I could get was waitressing at a dinner that was most frequented by big hairy truckers. What can I say not every one can quite live it up like me.

So here I am twenty years old and going fast nowhere. That morning was like any other, Ray my skeavey manager made his usual lewd comments. Lila one of the other waitresses gave me the stink eye , yes in some circles a greasy halitosis ridden runt of a man is quite the catch. But today everything would change, one way or another.

The diner began to fill and I approached my first client of the day, " Hello, welcome to Rays Diner, what can I get you?"

"Well my name is Tom Hagen and I would like to discuss your father Clay Morrow."

review and I'll bake you a virtual cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clay was furious, his monumental temper was about to explode. The room he had been in when the news was delivered, looked like the rapture had passed through it. Not that any one would doubt this man was anything less then a one man demolition machine. In his youth a quick temper and a even quicker fist had solidified his reputation as a dangerous man. Most people in the MC were wary of igniting his temper but it could not be helped on this occasion. He was a dangerous man with a violent streak a mile wide.

Thats why it had come as a shock to the entire community when his the girlfriend Aliya had upped and left with there eleven year old daughter Jia. Now when it came to Aliya very few positive remarks could be made with a straight face. Though most had assumed that particular old lady wasn't retarded enough to cross Clay Morrow. She was a weak women through and through, when the pregnancy had occurred she had been jubilant at trapping the V.P of the mother charter.

When Juice had managed to track her down he had been jubilant, he'd approached the younger man in one final attempt to find his daughter. Gemma had suggested a memorial for Jia, maybe it would help Clay move on, at the time he had been furious. It had been ten years since he'd last seen Jia, slowly the hope of seeing her alive had begun to diminish. So one final attempt had been made, and hope had risen in him. Six months latter the news had arrived, Jia was alive but stuck in a crappy life barely above the poverty line.

This was what irked the biker the most, his little girl struggling for basic amenities, cutting food stamps and denying herself basic luxuries just to get by. His grand plans for her had been reduced to rubble, but he still had the chance to take care of her if she decided to come. All he could was wait for the call that would decide his future.

Tom Hagen could not believe his luck, the first Jia Raines turned out to be the correct one, he watched as she set up the diner, cleaning tables and filling empty salt and pepper shakers. The girl looked defeated, but their was still a glint in her eye. She may be down but was most definitely not out of the game. All he had to do now was convince her to pack up and move to Charming North Carolina, with a MC that had a longer rap sheet then the freakin Nile. No pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

Clay had all but demanded that his little girl be brought before him but Tom had suggested a more subtle approach. Sufficed to say he had not gotten his wish, Clay had agreed t o stay away but Tom had a limited window of opportunity to fulfil his task. So here he sat in a completely run down neighbourhood contemplating the best course of action. Thinking every possible approach through and then considering it again. He finally decided to take the Morrow route, after all any daughter of Clays would like the blunt approach. "Well here goes nothing."

Jia just stared dumbly into the cracked bathroom mirror, she didn't feel any different but her whole world was turned around, and all because of some high priced lawyer. I mean how in the hell did the MC of a freakin motor cycle club even know someone that high end. The man wore five thousand dollar suits and hand stitched Italian loafers, but people like her father probably funded his extravagant lifestyle. To top it off even the Internet was failing her, how was she supposed to decide her future if there was no clear consensus on what type of man Clay Morrow was.

Now here she stood almost a week later ready to leave town with said high priced lawyer,to move to Charming North Carolina. Though her initial reaction had been that of shock, who was this weirdo and where was the camera? But through careful explanation and mountains of paperwork and photographs she had begun to consider it a real possibility. The man in every other photo was familiar, the fog in her mind tried to shift and reclaim any memory of this rough looking man but nothing. Though the devotion with which he looked at the little girl brought a lump to her throat, The girl was obviously her a better loved and better kept version but essentially her.

So how had she ended up broken and alone? Her mother dead and her mind irrevocably damaged. The doctors had explained that sometimes the mind tries to protect us from traumatic events, it shields us from pain that we can neither deal with or comprehend. But they'd assured me once my family came to get me slowly but surely the memories would return. I waited for my daddy to come and take me home, but after several months he never came and my mind turned bitter. I decided nobody was worthy of my trust and blocked myself off from the world.

I sat in his expensive sedan and stared out the window as the cheap housing gave way to more idyllic surroundings. My hatred had made me believe no one care because my mothers body hadn't been recovered, and no one ever claimed me. But things were different now, or seemed to be. Either way a little hope had blossomed, and I just prayed it wouldn't be stamped out.


	4. Chapter 4

Reader beware I am not a Tara fan, I am a huge fan of the show but I find her character irritating, Ever sine Jax killed kohn and she slept with him. How could she be so against the life he led and still do that? She yo yos like a crazy person.

Chapter 4

The small town was kinda adorable, it was so kitsch. The mom and pop stores and the fact that everyone seemed to know everyone would grate eventually but in truth at the moment it seemed like the perfect setup. After the ridiculously long car ride all I wanted to do was sleep, we had driven for ten straight hours. Tom had explained it was better we got to Charming as soon as possible, my father (god that still sounded strange) was desperate to see me. He had intended to come retrieve me himself, but sensible heads had prevailed.

It was funny watching this cool confident man trying to placate a big angry bear, Clay would phone demanding daily progress reports, sometimes giving advice and other times threatening to come down himself. Eventually Mr Hagen had broken past my reticence and convinced me to at least try and meet my "family". But truth be told I was petrified of what would happen, Maybe they would realise their mistake and send me away?

But I had to try I was sick of being alone and scared there had to be more to life then just existing. The first thing I noticed was a sign, not in the best of conditions but still my eyes were instantly drawn to it, Teller Morrow. It would be evident soon enough how those two names would rule my foreseeable future. Like any good cancer it would worm its way into every crevice, taking my life in a vice like grip. But I'm getting ahead of myself there's a while to go before cruelty and heart break make an appearance on the menu.

As soon as the sedan came to a halt I immediately exited the car and began to explore the surrounding area. In my mind I'd imagined myself being a lot more reserved, waiting to be shown around, But truth be told and trust me I know how corny this sounds it felt like coming home. Though it felt strange how deserted my homecoming was, from the brief flashes of memory I'd been having the garage was always busy with people. I'm not sure I liked it quite and abandoned.

From behind me Tom called out for me to make my way over to him, when I turned around the older man was not alone. With him stood a woman and three men. The woman was all attitude, from her primped and overly lavish out fit to her suspicious gaze and six inch heels. Next to her stood a man in a a leather vest, he was smiling it what I could only assume was a friendly manner. But to tell you the truth he could've given Freddie Kruger a run for his money.

Then my interest was drawn to the two most pivotal figures in my life, Jax Teller and Clay Morrow. My father looked so old, his hair was a sea of white, while his skin was like wrinkled silk, soft to the touch but with its own unique brand of toughness. A childish part of me wanted to touch it to make sure he was really there. Since I had begun discussing my past sporadically memories had re surfaced. My conversations with Clay were reassuring , It was like the flood gates of my mind were now wide open waiting for the right stimulant.

And the blond man seemed to be the perfect stimulant for my closed off mind, faint memories of a lost childhood and innocent love came to the forefront, taking my breath away with the purity and cleanness of it, and the little boy in his arms was perfect. For some strange reason he made me feel like I belonged.

Everything seemed to be happening too quickly, my emotions were overwhelming . My body took control and it did what it had always done when I was afraid. When I was a little girl in times of terror I always ran into Clays embrace. He would give me a hug and tell me that he'd make all the monsters go away, and he did not disappoint.

"It's ok baby I'm gonna make everything better."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tara was seething, the freakin princess had come to town and now no one else mattered. Everyone had been discussing nothing else for weeks. What would she be like? Where would she stay? And Gemma had gone on a mammoth shopping spree. Buying every high end product and branded item she could lay her hands on. The evil witch finally had a heir to groom and Tara was surplus to requirement. Poor orphan Annie has had such a hard life and now everything would be made perfect for her.

She had bled for the club, been kidnapped and lost her ability to work as a doctor, but she was never treated like a returning queen. All her sacrifices were old news, null and void. It's not that she didn't understand Clays pain, I mean she felt sorry for him over the years. Realistically who wouldn't? But a part of her was glad that Jia had disappeared with her mom, They would have a good life together away from the MC. But life had been harsh for the other girl. Still her leaving had opened a slot in Opie and Jaxs life, a gap that she had jumped into and relished filling.

It had been decided that there wouldn't be a huge welcoming committee, just immediate family, it seemed Jia was a tad introverted. In her humble opinion they were probably afraid the girl would bolt if faced with the entire MC. It made her laugh that Tig had even been considered for the welcoming party but he was the girls godfather so what did she know. Tara was just Jackson Tellers old lady, and not even that if the conniving Mrs Morrow had her way.

With great difficulty the former surgeon walked towards her family, not even realising the thoughts running through her boyfriend and his mothers mind. Because Jax Teller was confused by the appearance of Jia back in charming, She had been a constant in his life since she was a baby. They had grown up, played and laughed together. But ever since their fifth birthday he had believed that Jia was his. Gemma had put her hand in his and told him in a solemn voice, "She's yours to keep safe now, baby boy", and a young Jackson Teller had taken those words to heart.

Gemma was cloud nine, things were coming together well, Jackson eyes were trained on Jia and Jia alone. He looked like a man stumbling onto a oasis in the middle of a desert. If things went well she might even be rid of dr Tara.


End file.
